The Evil PC
by Monna Sakura
Summary: Well, Kurama has to have SOMEthing he's not good at...


Disclaimer: DUH.

"Stupid... stupid piece of junk..." Kurama muttered to himself, tapping the flat tower of his ancient computer none too gently, "Work, craphead..." Shoving the bright green floppy back into disk drive, he held his breath in a desperate hope that his little formatting problem had gone away after he stopped fiddling with the tower.

Beeeeeep

No such luck. Kurama hissed in annoyance and glared at the offending machine. Maybe he could just drop it out the window and tell Yosami-Sensei that he couldn't finish his essay because he was sick. Yeah, that could work... Except that it had been assigned two weeks ago. The fox groaned, flopping back on his futon and pushing the old windows 95 off the low bed with his socked feet. It hit the carpeted floor with a small yet oddly satisfying thump; Good riddance! Kurama grinned maliciously, imagining his computer in tiny little pieces strewn across the floor. Rather quickly though, common sense took the wind out of his sails and he peeked over the side of the bed. On the floor lay the tower upside down and next to it rested the moniter on its side with the keyboard leaning against it. The mouse was sitting ontop of the tower, almost seeming to mock Kurama; it appeared to know that it was the only piece of equiptment that actually worked correctly and was flaunting it for all it was worth. Kurama growled and hauled the stress machine back up to its rightful place, knocking the mouse hard against the side of the bed and looking just a little too pleased about it.

Sitting back, he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples, hoping against hope that the stupid disk would just work this time. Holding his breath, Kurama leaned forward, opened the start menu, and clicked on the 'run' option. Typing in the location, he pressed enter and crossed his fingers. The computer whirred and Kurama's hopes soared...

Beeeeeep

"Aaaarrrrgh!" Kurama yelled in fury, "What the hells is _wrong _with you, you _piece_ of _junk_!" Popping out the disk, he threw it across the room as a knocking came from the door. Yuusuke stuck his head in the room just in time to get a floppy disk in the face, "Urk... What the hell?? Kurama?" Shifting his gaze, Yuusuke stared at the sulking Kurama, "Um, having computer trouble?" Kurama kicked a little at his computer and turned an annoyed glare on Yuusuke, "You think? This stupid thing is about to find itself in pieces at the foot of the stairs."

Yuusuke laughed, "Just not a techie, eh?" He made his way to the bed and plopped down in front of the monitor. Raising an eyebrow at the large dent gracing the top of the tower, he asked, "What's exactly's the problem?" Kurama cast a thankful look at his friend before going to retrieve the abused floppy, "It won't formatt the document on this. It's an essay I need for tomorrow, but this stupid thing won't let me open it!" He scowled some more and Yuusuke waved a hand placatingly, "Alright, alright. You didn't accidentily drop it in the dirt or anything, did you?" Kurama nearly growled, "Of course you didn't, you never do anything you don't intend to. Ok, then, is the information surface scratched?" Kurama frowned, "Information surface? What's that?"

Yuusuke almost laughed, "Really, Kurama, I never would have pegged you to be so computer illiterate." That earned him another growl, " Ok, ok, you vain fox... The information surface is the inside of the floppy, the round black part. Here, lemme see the disk. This," he pointed, "is it. Hmmm... doesn't look scratched up... I'll try, maybe it just doesn't like you." Kurama snorted as Yuusuke popped the disk back in the drive and typed in the correct information, "Right. The dick... I mean _disk_ doesn't like me. Mmmhmm, Yeah."

Whiiiirrrrrrr The floppy's window opened to reveal his essay in all it's megabite glory.

"Bloody hells."

"Well, Kurama, see you later!" Yuusuke got up and waved cheerfully, "I really only stopped by to let you know that we have another mission. Some loser demon chick has been mixing youki with human technology. We have to enter the mainframe and get rid of her data." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But maybe we should just stick you in there and let you play with the machinary, I'm sure you could crash the system faster than any of us computer nerds could... Oh well! See you!" Yuusuke walked out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

Kurama fell back on his bed and groaned.

Well, folks, there you have it! Spiffy, eh? Oh, and to let you know, this was a real expirience of mine. (The only thing lacking was the Kurama and Yuusuke aspects...) Hey, hey, did anyone catch the Saiyuki plug? Review Please! I love reviews, they reeeealllly make my day. I just got one from someone who shared some life experiences with me, it was so cool! Do the same!


End file.
